Grox
The Grox are a race of cyborgs known to be incredibly hostile race in the galaxy and one of the main antagonists in Spore. They have appeared in many interstellar legends, and most regard them as a myth. However, those who have seen the Grox no longer deny their existence. Identity The Grox in reality are not cyborgs at all. "Grox" is the name for the machines themselves which attach to a host which is the orange imp-like creature. It is believed that noncorporeal beings took control of scrap metal on Xorgraria millions of years ago. The beings found a suitable organic mass and took control of it. The organic mass was reshaped into what they appear today and overtime it was completely taken over with the skin being but a mere shell. The host organic mass was adapted to living on the toxic planet, Xorgraria, and thus it cannot breathe on other planets that support carbon-based life. So far, this is the only creature that the Grox has affected, yet there have been several spottings of other aliens with cyborg body parts. History The exact history of the Grox is often disputed by scholars as little archaelogical evidence remains. However, what follows are theories formulated by top scientists across the galaxy. Grox Civil War Millions of years ago, some of the imp creatures broke free of the Grox's control. Although they retained the mechanical parts, their brains gained more control than the computer systems of the Grox. These rebel imps, or Organic Grox, decided to lead a massive galaxy-wide revolt against the Grox themselves. Commander Gro'zorg was the most memorable of the heroes of the Organic Grox. Unfortunately, the revolt ended in failure and the Grox destroyed the last surviving Organix Grox planet via a black hole. However, Gro'zorg and a few others escaped and attempted to warn future generations. Currently, it is believed that only the Omni recieved this message, but only after the Omni's extinction was when a greater amount of life forms knew of the Grox's evil intentions. The Staff of Life and Steve The Staff of Life was originally created by the humans from planet Earth. A starship commanded by Steve Wright led an expedition to the Galactic Core to set up a base of operation. However, the Grox saw this as a threat and instead of destroying the base, they poisoned Earth's atmosphere and heated it to the point of intense volcanic activity. Earth's core became stable, but it was reduced to a T1 planet and all life, including the humans and animals on it, was destroyed. Steve, being among the last humans, desperately fired upon the Grox warships. Later, Steve discovered that the Staff of Life is also a weapon against the Grox. Although, many warships were destroyed, Steve was forced into the Galactic Core after his resources began dwindling. The dimension the Galactic Core led to stopped all aging and fuel usage, causing these last remaining humans to become immortal. Today, Steve waits in this dimension to offer any aliens 42 uses of the Staff of Life. His supply was finite, so his crew spent most of the time trying to develop more uses. Realizing the danger of the Staff of Life, the Grox quickly formed a massive empire surrounding the Galactic Core in hopes that other races would be unable to reach Steve. The Grox studied many planets beyond their empire in order to learn the weaknesses of their future foes. The Grox also did the same in various parallel dimensions. Gro'zorg's Return Gro'zorg was discovered by a scientist on an uncharted ice world and was brought back to life. Soon enough, Gro'zorg was able to resume his resistance with the help of a interstellar hero. He along with this hero traveled to many planets in attempt to warn the races of the dangers of the Grox. Eventually, the two discovered something beyond imagination: a home dimension. The Home Dimension Gro'zorg and the hero discovered the home of all dimensions. Within it, several Grox from the Grox Civil War were found unchanged after many years. The Old Grox were attempting to destroy the universe by splitting the home dimension thus destroying all Grox colonies. While Gro'zorg saw good intentions in the Old Grox, they needed to be stopped. Eventually, Gro'zorg engaged in a one-on-one duel from a Old Grox General whom he fought in the Civil War. Sadly, both of them were killed in the duel. Only the hero lived to tell the tale. Modern History These events were witnessed first hand and are thouroughly documented in the Spode Archives. Grox Wars Main Article: Grox Wars Many years later, the Dhragolon were in a skirmish with the Grox that lasted several thousand years. It was not until the Dhragolon colony Morta was destroyed when war officially broke out. Eventually, the Dhragolon formed a quick alliance with the Eteno to tear apart their massive empire. Not long after doing so, the Grox rebelled and escaped from Eteno and Dhragolon control and started to reform their empire. The Dhragolon focused on destroying the Grox while the Eteno focused on an equally dangerous threat: the Kklxin. The Grox's Last Resort After many years, all of the Grox in the galaxy were destroyed. However, it was later discovered that the Grox escaped into infinitely many parallel dimensions. Only by the collaboration of the strongest empires across the universe can the Grox be destroyed once and for all. Adventures The following adventures reenact the events on the Grox Civil War as well as the revival of Gro'zorg. These were created in 2009. To play, simply download the png image. The Grox Civil War.png|Grox Civil War Part 1 Grox Civil War 2.png|Grox Civil War Part 2 Grox Civil War 3-Wasteland.png|Grox Civil War Part 3 Light Side of the Grox 1.png|Gro'zorg's Revival Part 1 Light Side of the Grox 2.png|Gro'zorg's Revival Part 2 Light Side of the Grox 3.png|Gro'zorg's Revival Part 3 Category:Species Category:Reoccuring elements in other storylines Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Spore villains Category:Creations by Maxis Category:Creatures Category:Grox Category:Space stage Category:Historic creatures Category:Spore: Krills characters